


Reminiscing

by VHSesh



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta, Cuckolding, Depression, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Love/Hate, POV Third Person, Public Humiliation, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHSesh/pseuds/VHSesh
Summary: It's been months since Ratchet and Sasha split, and the blame of that still falls on him. That distinct gut feeling of guilt and humiliation haunts and torments Ratchet, but isn't that what he wanted all along?This is a short and explicit story regarding Ratchet's sick and twisted fantasies and how they've managed to completely destroy everything he once loved. I hope that this story is as depressing and sad as I hoped it would be.I'm just happy I finally finished something.





	Reminiscing

The liquor in his cup swirled, his fingers loosely wrapped around the glass like he didn’t care if it even fell. He took a swig, letting the warmth travel down his throat, falling into that stomach of his which churned and groaned. His eyes were fixated on the screen in front of him, the darkness of his room engulfing him as he watched. The image on the screen displayed an interview. A tall, well groomed man sat behind a desk, his arms moving in swift motions as he talked. An audience somewhere behind the camera laughed. Ratchet hit the mute button, he didn’t want to listen tonight. The host’s gaze was to his right, directly to the female Cazar who sat on the couch with elegance. Her body was wrapped in a deep purple dress which seemed to suffocate her figure. Her legs were crossed, her body language showing boldly of her confidence and comfort. She was leaning back into the body of particularly bulky and athletic man. Long blonde hair streamed down the back of his head in a ponytail, dazzling behind him as he would laugh or nod. His hand laid behind the Cazar’s shoulders, with a hand gripping comfortably onto her shoulder, pulling her closer into him.

Ratchet’s eyes were betraying him. His stomach had dropped into the ground and his heart hammered away, each beat shaking him. But his eyes, they were much too curious. Too infatuated with the girl and her beautiful laugh and gorgeous legs which had bewitched him. Her smile which he missed all so dearly sent butterflies throughout his insides. She spoke back to the host, answering questions she had been asked. The camera panned to the gentlemen beside her, who looked all to comfortable being so close to her. His body towered over hers, but Ratchet knew how safe she felt around him. She had told him.

 

He took another swig.

 

He wore a suit, space grey with an orange tie running down his chest which looked like it was going to burst out of his clothes at any second. Ratchet’s stomach once again had disagreed with something as it rumbled and bellowed. Probably thinking about the Cazar gripping and digging her nails into it as she rode him until he came. Ratchet flinched, crushing his eyelids together to stop the thought. Why was he tormenting himself like this? Why bring up the memories he once had when all they had done was cause him pain and suffering? Was it because he liked that shameful feeling he got, and the rising heat throughout his lower body?

 

He took another swig.

 

The host made a comment and the camera caught the couples curious look as he reached under his desk. He pulled out an envelope and handed it off to the woman who had reached out for it. She fell back into the couch and snuggled right into the bicep of her partner. As she broke the wax seal, the screen behind them lit up, showing an image of the 5-star resort located on Pokitaru. She clasped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in surprise and glee. Even on this shitty TV Ratchet could make out the tears starting to stream from her face. Ace wrapped his arms around her, holding her body against his own. His smile was bright and wide as he gave a thumbs up to the host who only smiled back and clapped. 

_ ‘Pokitaru huh? Remember she said she wanted to stay there. Something about getting “Comfortable on a private beach” … I wonder if they’ll fuck on the sand’ _

 

He took another swig.

 

The tear streamed girl shook the hosts hand and Hardlight was soon to follow behind her. With the pair back on the couch, the host directly spoke to the Hololens camera and soon an advertisement was playing. Ratchet closed his eyes, the images in his head swirling like a nightmare. Or maybe a wet dream. It was too hard to tell lately; they all seemed the same. Images of Ace’s body intertwined with her body, his lips running down her sensitive neck and breasts until she was moaning and screaming his name. He remembers it all, every single fucking detail. He remembers the dates they went on, the romantic words they spoke to each other, it all hurt so much. His body quaked and quivered and his breathing was short and sharp. He hated it so much, but his hand was down his pants and that shameful and humiliating feeling washed over him once again which only made it feel all the better. Ratchet had LET her do all those things. He was there for all of it. It wasn’t like he was cheated on; he remembers setting them up in the first place. It was only a matter of time until he became a third wheel who was trampled on, chewed up and spat out. Funny thing is, he doesn’t remember ever hating it while it happened. He fucking loved it. Loved it when she came home beaming with a smile, talking about her day and how amazing it was. He would sit there and listen, staring into her eyes as she went on and on about the funny things Ace and she did that day. About how he fell over or made a fool of himself or did some ridiculous romantic gesture. Wasn’t long until the pair started to rub each other and whispered too one another about the things she wishes she had done or ways she teased him that day. Ratchet was a massive closeted cuckold and Sasha had figured that out before he even knew. She had used that against him and abused him and yet, Ratchet never once blamed that on her. She wasn’t the one with the sick fetish.

 

He took a sip as the room around him seemed to spin. He was getting blind drunk tonight, no doubt about it.

 

It was supposed to work out differently. Ratchet knew Sasha wasn’t happy. He thought a compromise could make her happier. Make her love him back the same way he loved her. Thought Hardlight fucking her until she came over and over would make her thank him for being so understanding and realise how much of a perfect partner he was. It was a crazy plan, but it fucking worked. For a while anyway. She would fly out to meet him, be gone a couple hours and arrive back home with dried cum over her face and a devious smile which only seemed to hypnotise Ratchet. Only took another 30 seconds before the two were all over each other, Sasha whispering into his ear all the depraved shit she got into while she was gone. All it took after that point from Sasha was the sloppiest hand job and Ratchet was climaxing into heaven itself. God damn he fucking missed that.

Over time it just got worse and worse. More horrible and heartbreaking but Ratchet was ignoring all the warning signs given to him. His dick was the only thing thinking anymore. The situation he had managed to find himself in corrupted him, broke him until he couldn’t even think rationally. By that time Ratchet was actively helping Sasha and Ace’s relationship. Tagging along on dates, cleaning up after them and just basically being their bitch. He was humiliated, used and stepped on, and yet, he fucking LIKED it. Ratchet’s stomach clenched and shook but he was too close to cumming now to stop thinking about it. Being emasculated like that, having the girl of his dreams just snatched away from him and being told it was because HE wasn’t enough, it made him hard. Like when Sasha came out of a change room with cum on her face and made him lick it off her sweet-smelling fur. He lapped it up while her shopping bags hung off his arms. Ace exited a couple seconds later, saying under his breath  _ “Thanks for waiting pack mule” _ . Then there was the time when Ace had sent him text messages with videos attached of her choking and gagging on his throbbing rod, marker written on her cheeks stating  _ “Property of Ace” _ . Ratchet froze as he exploded, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Those sorts of memories haunted him throughout the day, but as soon as he was at home, stroking his small Lombax dick which paled in comparison to Ace’s, that’s when they came out of hiding. Made him pant and sweat and moan and leave him with a shirt coated in cum, tears in his eyes and a shame and guilt which only seemed to spiral out of control until he managed to fall asleep. Only, it was different tonight. It was going to be different.

Ratchet opened his eyes, the TV in front of spinning badly enough that his eyes couldn’t make out what was being shown on screen. He was glad, he didn’t want to see those cunts again anyway. He was done. He reached over to the table besides his chair and grabbed a small, plastic baggy he had bought earlier that day. Slim Incognito’s speciality he was told. His words before leaving echoed in the hollow head of Ratchet who was too drunk now to even begin to think. But then again, when did he ever think?  _ “These will make your life so damn good, but only take one at a time, and NO alcohol with these bad boys. I don’t wanna end up seeing you on the news buddy. You’re one of my best customers!” _ Ratchet snickered at the thought of turning and replying with  _ “Not for long” _ but knew there was no point bothering. He tore open the plastic and emptied the contents into his mouth. The dry taste of tablets nearly made him gag, but he was quick to make sure they went down.

 

He took a final swig.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this a series with prequel stories about some of the events which occurred before Ratchet and Sasha finally broke up. I think it would be fun to write about the events which ultimately lead up to all of this.


End file.
